Platform List
Here is info of the potential platforms that you can develop games for. Use this info to choose your ideal platform for your game. 'Gamewagon' 'Licensing Cost' 0.8% 'Launch Date' 08/01/1985 (USA / CA), 23/11/1985 (UK / EU) 'Status' The Gamewagon is currently listed as active. 'Description' Gamewagon games are stored on cartridges. The console supports save games, but lacks a hard drive and save data cannot be written to cartridge ROM. Instead, save data is stored on a 3.5-inch (90 mm) floppy diskette. The Gamewagon is backwards-compatible with most of Horse-Drawn Games' older PC titles, including Tales From Happy Valley (the base game and all adventure packs). Inserting a compatible diskette into the floppy drive while there is no game cartridge inserted allows the user to play interactive fiction on the Gamewagon. This requires a keyboard. Only titles released or re-released on 3.5 inch diskettes are compatible. The Gamewagon console was designed by Horse-Drawn Games, and sold by them in North America. European distribution is handled by LockNess Software. 'Specs' *2 kB RAM *16 kB Video RAM *256x192 resolution *32 sprites *16 colors *4-channel mono sound *3 sound generators with 4 octaves each *1 white noise generator *Output: RF coaxial, or DIN composite *2 controller ports *1 keyboard port* *1 printer port* *1 cartridge port *1 floppy drive * Not all games support keyboards or printers. 'Games' * Chosen from most likely possibility due to lack of info. ** Can be considered non-canon due to n00bishness of RPer despite following most/all rules. 'GamerCon' 'Licensing Cost' 1.0% 'Launch Date' 19/01/1985 (USA / CA) 'Status' The Gamercon is inactive, and cannot be developed for. 'Description' The GamerCon, Congames's first console, hopes to compete with other successful consoles such as the Gamewagon. This console supports save games and they will be writed on a floppy diskette. GamerCon has tried to make it compatible with other games made for other consoles but their ambition didn't work out as well as they thought it would. This console has no backwards comaptibility with any games and will only be able to play games made for the console. Instead of touching the button many times for inserting a save name, for example, this console is compatible with a maximum of one keyboard which will be great for the hardcore PC gamers. 'Specs' *2 kB RAM *12 kB Video RAM *256x240 resolution *32 sprites *24 colors *3-channel mono sound *3 sound generators with 2 octaves each *1 white noise generator *Output: RF coaxial, or din composite *1 controller port *1 keyboard port *no printer port *no cartridge port *2 floppy drives 'Games' * Chosen from most likely possibility due to lack of info. ** "Released" before the game began as backstory. 'Pixel Cube' 'Licensing Cost' 0.0% 'Launch Date' 31/06/1985 (USA / CA) 'Status' The following press report was issued by Pixel Studios on October 30, 1985... "Don't worry, the PixelCube and all of it's variants will stay in production. Development kits are being given away free at our headquarters here in LA, so if you're interested, just head on down to the LA HQ." -Evan Havvid We're not gaining much cash from our games, or from the PixelCube, actually hardly enough to keep them in production. Bio-hazard, our only title, will go for 75% off at any stores selling. The PixelCube will go for 25% off. They will stay in active manufacturing until either: A) Sales plummet to 0 B) We aren't getting enough money to continuously manufacture them anymore ...however Pixel Studios returned to the market on 24/03/1986, putting the Pixel Cube back into production. The console is currently active. 'Description' The Pixel Cube, formerly known as the Pixel Cube Omega, hopes to compete with other companies' consoles, such as the GameWagon or the GamerCon. Although prices might be high, there is technical innovation in these consoles, including the use of a new format known as CDs. This will allow extra memory and cheaper manufacturing prices for games. A big risk factor is that Pixel Studios has not announced an official licensing cost for the Pixel Cube. The reason behind this is unknown. After resigning from the market with plans to "return at a later date", Pixel Studios is giving away licenses and devkits for the PixelCube. The risky part is that the console will only be in production until sales dry up entirely or the company's bank accounts are too empty to produce more Pixel Cube consoles. The Pixel Cube will be selling at 3/4 original price and it's first title Bio-Hazard will be selling at 1/4 original price. Pixel Studios has returned to the market and is now supporting the Pixel Cube again. 'Specs' All Pixel Cube consoles produced after March 3, 1986 are made with Remedy Studios' R1111 Processor Chip. *3kB RAM *13kB Video RAM *396x314 resolution *64 sprites *32 colors *4 channel mono sound *2 sound generators with 6 octaves each *1 white noise generator *Output: RF coaxial, or din composite *2 controller ports *1 keyboard port *No printer port *No cartridge port *1 CD drive/port *no floppy drives *1 built in mouse 'Games' * Chosen from most likely possibility due to lack of info. 'PugBox' 'Licensing Cost' 0% 'Launch Date' 08/11/1986 (USA / CA) 'Status' The PugBox has just recently been released. It is considered active. 'Description' PugBox games are stored on CDs or standard 3.5 inch floppy disks. Floppy disks are made with both the PC and PugBox version of the game on a single disk, but have to be read by the external PugBox Disk Drive. The PugBox console was designed by Indie Pug Studios. 'Specs' *20kb RAM *30kb video RAM *497x321 resolution *100 sprites *64 colors *6 channel mono sound *4 sound generators with 8 octaves each *2 white noise generators *RF coaxial or din composite *4 controller ports *4 keyboard ports *1 printer port *1 cartridge port *1 external floppy drive port *4 built in mice *1 CD drive/port 'Games' 'GamePocket' 'Licensing Cost' 0.8% 'Launch Date' 30/11/1986 (USA / CA), 30/11/1986 (JP) 'Status' The GamePocket was to be a portable console by Gadgeteer Games. It is listed as cancelled. 'Description' GamePocket games were to be stored on cartridges. The console would have supported save games, with save data written to cartridge ROM. The GamePocket would not have been compatible with any PC accessories like keyboards, printers, controllers or mice. It would also be incapable of simultaneous 2-player. The GamePocket console was designed by Gadgeteer Games, and sold by them in North America and Japan. However, shortly after launch it became apparent that the consoles had a 100% "defective unit" rate and were returned en masse. Investigation by Gadgeteer Games revealed the "corporation" they had signed a contract with to have the GamePocket manufactured was a fly-by-night operation who took the money and ran, leaving Gadgeteer Games with little money, several lawsuits, and a few dozen boxes of "complete" GamePockets consisting of the plastic exterior and the LCD screen to disguise the fact that they were in fact empty shells with no electronic innards. Shortly after the incident, Gadgeteer Games was forced to declare bankruptcy. 'Specs' *4 kB RAM *8 kB Video RAM *140x115 resolution (Built-In LCD) *16 sprites *2 colors (black and green) *2-channel mono sound (stereo with headphones) *1 pulse wave generator *1 noise generator *No output *No controller ports *No keyboard port *No printer port *1 cartridge port *No floppy drive *2-4 AA batteries required 'Accessories' The GamePocket AC Adaptor is a power cord for the GamePocket. One end plugs into the console, while the other is to be inserted into an ordinary power outlet. The GamePocket Battery Pack is a rechargable battery pack for the GamePocket. It fits into the battery compartment of the GamePocket, and is charged via a GamePocket AC Adaptor. 'Games' 'SilverGear' 'Licensing Cost' 0.8% 'Launch Date' 1986 (USA / CA), 1986 (JP) 'Status' The SilverGear is a portable console. It it is listed as active. 'Description' SilverGear games are stored on cartridges. The console supports save games, with save data written to cartridge ROM. The SilverGear is not compatible with any PC accessories like keyboards, printers, controllers or mice. The SilverGear console is a collaborative project between Satyr Studios and Draconic Games. 'Specs' *5 kB RAM *8 kB Video RAM *150x160 resolution *20 sprites *Full Color Screen *1 kB of backup Save Data *2-channel mono sound *1 noise generator *1 cartridge port *3 battery required *Output for charging *No Printer Port *No Keyboard Port *No floppy drive *1 AC Adaptor Bundle *1 Rechargable Battery Pack Bundle 'Accessories' ??? 'Games' 'PC' 'Status' PCs never leave the market, and thus are always active. 'Description' Good old Computers, they are multi-functional devices with a large potential audience. Though, they typically have better technical specs and more suited to a variety of unique genres, games find it harder to sell on it. Also some games don't work well on keyboards. But the lack of licensing cost and console owner interference may be worth the downsides. 'Specs' Varies 'Games' 'Arcade' Arcade Machines are active until they leave the market automatically on December 31st of 1996, after which they are discontinued. In addition, all arcade games being sold up to that point will no longer be sold, regardless of their sales up to that point. 'Description' Single-game devices placed in cabinets, these devices are expensive, but easy to sell in the early days of gaming (ah, the 80s!). They typically have better technical specs and are more suited to a variety of unique genres, however their popularity drops like a stone in the mid-90s onward. Also strategy games are a big no-no. The lack of licensing cost and console owner interference is a plus, as is the console-like advantages that come from building your own arcade hardware. 'Specs' Varies 'Games'